Distributed development of task routines and the performance of analysis tasks using pooled task routines with pooled data has advanced to an extent that the addition of mechanisms for organization of development and to provide oversight for reproducibility and accountability have become increasingly desired. In various scientific, technical and other areas, the quantities of data employed in performing analysis tasks have become ever larger, thereby making desirable the pooling of data objects to enable collaboration, share costs and/or improve access. Also, such large quantities of data, by virtue of the amount and detail of the information they contain, have become of such value that it has become desirable to find as many uses as possible for such data in peer reviewing and in as wide a variety of analysis tasks. Thus, the pooling of components of analysis routines to enable reuse, oversight and error checking has also become desirable.